<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touma and Tsubasa fistfight over an oblivious Itsuki by Ravenoftheskyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586398">Touma and Tsubasa fistfight over an oblivious Itsuki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes'>Ravenoftheskyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, crack it’s all crack, debating Tsubasa/Itsuki (Her) and Touma/Itsuki (Me), don’t take it seriously lmao, this is the product of my friend and I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Touma and Tsubasa both fall for the oblivious ray of sunshine known as Itsuki Aoi, who will come out on top?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Akagi Touma/Tsurugi Yashiro, Aoi Itsuki/Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki/Yumizuru Eleonora, Kurono Kiria/Oribe Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touma and Tsubasa fistfight over an oblivious Itsuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One morning, Itsuki Aoi, the Lord of Fortuna, woke up. He put on his jacket and walked towards the office, where he ran into Touma and Tsubasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Itsuki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mood Gorning, Itsuki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, Tsubasa, it’s “Good Morning.” And Good morning to you two as well! You’re here early, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I don’t know about Tsubasa, but I came here to give you these!” Touma said, as he handed Itsuki a bouquet of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, I love flowers. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I wanted to talk to you too! I wanted to give you this!” Tsubasa said, as she handed him a Dougensaurus plushie with a flower on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at that moment, Tsubasa and Touma realized one thing. They were both in love with the cinnamon bun known as Itsuki Aoi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tsubasa! I love it! You’re both such good friends!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Itsuki walked into the Bloom Palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s mine, Touma! I’ve known him for years and I’m his childhood friend! I take goddamn precedence!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way in hell, Tsubasa! If he was going to fall for you, he would have done it already! He’s mine!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yashiro and Kiria walk in, and ask them what’s going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re fighting over Itsuki. Pick a goddamn side because this means war.” Touma yelled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that!” Tsubasa screams back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yashiro closed his eyes and said “...Akagi. He’s the better option for Aoi. His fiery personality brings out the best in him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiria looked at him, shocked. “Bitch? Tsubasa’s the obvious choice! She’s the canon love interest, and she’s his goddamn childhood friend! She takes precedence, and she’s been trying for longer! Also she’s so sweet and they’d be a cute couple!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve picked sides, huh? Let’s do this, help me out, Kiria?” Tsubasa looked at her as she said it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Let’s get you your boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to argue with that. Come on, Akagi. We’re getting you with Aoi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Yashiro. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma and Yashiro walked out while discussing tactics. Tsubasa and Kiria stayed inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Amrita.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Amrita one piece dress. You’ve gotta pull out your Devilish Charm, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned that from a cat, do you really think that’s gonna work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsubasa, look at me, it sold sodas, didn't it?! You’re on the vending machine! And I’ve seen him staring at you on the machine. He likes that dress. Put it on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Tsubasa did. Just in time for Itsuki to walk out of the Bloom Palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fused a new carnage, let’s go!” He yelled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsubasa sat on the table and bit her lip, while Itsuki looked over at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re wearing your Amrita dress!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do you like it?” She said, in a sultry voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You look really pretty in it! So, are you practicing your Devilish Charm for another role?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not sure you’re doing it right. Your voice isn’t going low enough. You should ask Touma, he’s really good at that stuff!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Itsuki walked out of the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiria got up from behind Maiko’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I was sure that would have worked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, he told me to go ask Touma about this Devilish Charm stuff?! Never! We need another plan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right we do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma and Yashiro’s plan was taking place on the set of Ouga. Touma took to Topic to tell Itsuki to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma: hey, itsuki. could you come over to the ouga set?? i want to know if my action scenes look good enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki: Sure! I’ll be right there!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akagi, do you remember the plan?” Yashiro asked, his heterochromia flashing brilliantly in the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, you’re going to slash at me a little too early and I won’t dodge it in time, which will cause a huge rip in my shirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Itsuki arrived on set. He sat down near the makeup crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is just a trial run! No costumes, just the weapons. Tell me what you think!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schraube! Lay down your weapon, or I’ll have to burn you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never, Ouga!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Schraube, we could be friends! We could work together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe in another life, Ouga! But in this one, it just feels too good to be bad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Yashiro slashes at Touma a split second too early, and Touma’s shirt rips in half, completely revealing his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, I’m sorry. Akagi, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fine. Gonna need a new shirt, though.” Touma says, as he throws his ripped tank top off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki stares from the makeup stand. He furrows his brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yashiro, you slashed a split second too early, and Touma, you need faster dodges. You should ask Tsubasa about that, she’s pretty fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sure. You don’t have anything else to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you want me to grab you another shirt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Itsuki left to grab Touma another shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe that didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just so goddamn dense. Help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying, Akagi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell, I’m the Yaoi choice! Fujioshi should be fangirling the fuck over us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming up with a new plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And back at the office, Kiria and Tsubasa came up with a new plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, Tsubasa, I’m teaching you how to give a goddamn lap dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Kiria proceeds to teach Tsubasa how to give a perfect lap dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsubasa masters it just as Itsuki walks in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsubasa smirks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I need help with a role!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I’ll help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… gonna have to try something out on you, though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Tsubasa pushed him onto a chair and proceeded to lap dance her heart out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it was interesting, but you were acting too desperate. Try acting a little calmer when you do it on screen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God fucking damn it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she screamed and climbed off him, Touma and Yashiro walked into the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yashiro whispered to Touma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like we practiced. Kabedon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Touma pinned Itsuki against the wall, while smirking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Role practice? You’re getting too excited. Same thing happened with Tsubasa. Are you guys the two leads in a romantic film or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God fucking damn it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m glad you’re both here! I need to tell you guys something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” They both said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itsuki smiled, as he yelled out…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dating Ellie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say sike right now.” They both said, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie materialized from out of nowhere, smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Ellie and Itsuki walked out to go on a crepe date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touma and Tsubasa collapsed onto the couch, wondering what to do now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not so bad. We bonded, didn’t we?” Kiria asked Tsubasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I actually kinda like you. Like… like-like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsubasa broke out of her stupor and screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KIRIA WANTS TO DATE ME-?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. Will you go out with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YEAH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, uh, Touma…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Yashiro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was actually planning to ask you out, but Kiria beat me to it with Tsubasa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Holy shit. I’m down. Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiria and Yashiro smirked at each other. Their plans definitely succeeded. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>